


Frustration and Desperation (#351 Restraint)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cage, Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Double Drabble, Leashes, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration and Desperation (#351 Restraint)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swingandswirl who wanted dom!Ian and sub!Colby in exchange for some crack.

Colby grit his teeth as Ian’s fingers moved in him, quickly and clinically. His body gave a small tremor and he felt semen drain from his cock, but there was no burst of pleasure or rush of endorphins. Only an extra layer of frustration and desperation. 

Ian pulled out his fingers and locked a tube of cold metal around Colby’s rapidly wilting cock. 

“There, that should prevent any little mishaps.”

Colby risked glancing up from his place on the floor. Ian was still fully dressed, black jeans and a t-shirt clinging perfectly to his body. Combat boots still laced up tight. Colby felt his cock try to stir against its restraints. 

Ian unlooped Colby’s leash from around the bed post. He took a step back and gave a tug. Colby crawled towards Ian as the leash was attached to the fine chain that dangled between Colby’s nipples.

He guided Colby forward and up until Colby’s cheek was pressed to the denim covering Ian’s thigh. He ran his thumb across Colby’s lips. “All right soldier, you have 48 hours to earn that orgasm you’re so desperate for. Let’s start by seeing if your oral skills have improved since I’ve been away.”


End file.
